


it may be rainin' (but there's a rainbow above you)

by hikaie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: He wonders how he got here in the first place. How could he be here, falling in love with that mischievous smile, that quirked eyebrow, over and over again, in a new way, every single time?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/gifts).



> A gift for the [McGenji Secret Santa](http://mcgenjisecretsanta.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this! As always I feel like I struggled with... character voices. It's especially hard with Overwatch in my opinion because there barely are voices to express. But in the end I feel like I got a good grip on them and this came out nice. I definitely have been wanting to write an Overwatch fic and usually when I get my first fic out of the way for a fandom more come easier. So hopefully more mcgenji/others in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

It’s a brilliant, clear day at the Watchpoint, and unseasonably warm at that. Wind rolls in over the ocean carrying with it the smell of salt and grass. The sun is high in the sky, with a scant few thin clouds streaking the deep blue of it. It all melts together in the horizon, ocean and sky kissing in a curve of green-blue. Jesse adjusts his grip on the picnic basket in his hand and squints in the sun. Ahead of him, Genji traverses the rocky terrain with ease. Tall grasses on the cliffs hide the stony ground, and Jesse finds himself tripping at nearly every other step.

“Hold up, darlin’!” He tests the give of the earth by setting his foot down slowly. Satisfied, he takes another step, and another after that. The result is him hiking up the hillside looking like a foal that just managed to get it’s legs under it. _The foal’d probably have better luck._

“Slowpoke!” Genji calls in jest. “At this rate, we will be old men by the time that we get to the top.”

“At this rate I’m like’ to _die_.” Jesse wheezes. His calf muscles ache more and more with every step of the uphill climb. His arm feels like lead at his side where he grips the picnic basket; not to mention, he keeps having to readjust his sweaty grip on the handle. _At least the view is nice_. He muses when he looks up and sees Genji climbing.

“This was your idea.” His boyfriend reminds him at the top of the cliff. Jesse throws himself to the ground and sprawls out to catch his breath.

“I ain’t never had a good idea in my life, when will I learn?” He squints against in the sunlight, which is thankfully blocked out momentarily when Genji leans over him to collect the picnic basket. Jesse lays in the grass as the other man sets out the blanket. He grunts when he gets a toe to the side, Genji nudging him over with his foot so he can properly spread out the blanket. When all is said and done, he rolls back over onto it. He suffers the glare Genji sends his way by smiling and sticking out his tongue.

“Speaking of bad ideas,” Genji takes a seat and begins pulling the assorted items from the basket. “Remember our first date?”

“Aw, shucks.” Jesse covers his face with a hand in embarrassment. “Won’t you just let me live that down?”

“It was an atrocious tie, Jesse.” The wine and glasses get set aside. Next come the containers of pasta and fruit salad, and the cheese. Genji rifles through the contents of the basket and makes a satisfied noise when he comes up with an orange. He smiles like the cat that got the cream.

“I spoil you.” Jesse murmurs; not an admonishment, just a statement. Nothing he would ever change when he enjoys it so much.

“As it should be.” Genji replies, lounging back on the blanket. He starts to worry at the skin of the orange. “So, do you still have it?”

“Huh?” Jesse blinks, looking up from the orange to Genji’s face. His tongue is pressed to the corner of his lips, concentration intensely focused on the task at hand.

“The tie. Do you still have it?” The synthetic mesh on his fingertips slip on the peel for the fourth time. Jesse thinks that even if he didn’t have it, he’d be piss-poor at peeling the fruit. Some people just are. Genji offers him the fruit expectantly.

Jesse sits up, adjusting the sling on his prosthetic as he goes. His usual model is out of commission, so he’s stuck with a placeholder in the meantime. He thumbs at the sensors on it in order to get the grip right on the orange so that he can peel it with his flesh hand. “Well of course. A man doesn’t just throw out a good tie.”

“It was _not_ good.” Genji insists.

“It just didn’t match the shirt was all!” He scoffs.

Genji tilts his head. “ _Yes_ ,” He begins, voice thick with sarcasm, ‘Captain Obvious’ name-badge practically lighting up over his head. “Reindeer-themed ties and plaid don’t traditionally go together.”

“I was _tryin’_ to look nice for you.” The orange comes free of it’s peel finally. He pries the wedges apart and hands them off to his boyfriend, who takes them as quickly as they’re offered.

“You were so awkward. It was cute. I was very accustomed to confident men.” He grins around the slice of orange, laughing at Jesse’s glare.

“That sure warms a man’s heart, honey.”

With orange still in hand, Genji leans back and spreads himself across the blanket. One of the wine glasses tips over and clinks. A breeze blows short strands of Genji’s bangs across his forehead. The sun slants into his eyes, the deep almond-brown dazzling in the light. He squints and it pulls on the scars on his face, deep red and white lines pulling taut. He chews the orange, seemingly thoughtful. “You looked much better without the tie, I remember. The popped collar was a nice touch.”

Jesse feels his face warm. He hasn’t, exactly, had the easiest life, nor the most forgiving. Few things have ever gone according to plan for him- Deadlock, Blackwatch, bedamned reindeer themed ties. The man in front of him was never a part of any plan Jesse had had, or could even dream of. He wonders how he got here in the first place. How could he be here, falling in love with that mischievous smile, that quirked eyebrow, over and over again, in a new way, every single time?

He had something planned here, but _few things_ have ever gone according to plan for Jesse McCree.

“Marry me.” He blurts.

Genji’s eyebrows shoot up. A big grin breaks across his features, the most gorgeous thousand watt smile Jesse’s ever been graced with. And after all of fifteen seconds, max, it melts away into a scowl and the man swears. “Now I owe Master one hundred credits.”

Jesse _blinks_. “Excuse me?” His hand hovers over the ring box in his pocket, thinking back, trying to recall. “Oh my god. I did it again, didn’t I?”

“You are not very subtle.” Genji agrees, sitting up. He takes Jesse’s hand, and there’s that smile again, brighter than the sun beating down on them. “Of course, the bet stipulated that I say yes.”

“I had it all worked out. I was gonna be real romantic, see?” He gestures their joined hands at the wine and food.

“We never do this, Jesse.” He laughs, and his eyes do that dancing, sparkling thing again that makes Jesse’s gut clench. “You should have done the usual. It would have been more surprising.”

Jesse shakes his head. “I wasn’t ‘bout to propose to you in a McDonalds all banged up after a mission.”

“I would have said yes, there, too.” There’s this uncharacteristic softness about the way Genji says it, his expression wide open. “In any place, I will always say yes to you. I love you, Jesse. Of course I will marry you.”

Jesse clams up, face hot, eyes traitorously burning. He gapes and works his jaw a few times before digging into his pocket to produce the ring. “I got a chain- in case, you know-” He lifts his own prosthetic fingers into view for emphasis.

“No, let us try and see.” Genji holds out his left hand. Jesse attempts to slide the ring home onto the proper finger, but when that proves fruitless, he manages to get it over the second joint on the pinky. Genji smiles.

“Not a perfect fit.” He looks up and their eyes meet, warmer than the day, shooting through him easier than the wind. “But I think we can make it work.”

 

_“Open the door.” Jesse pleads, forehead pressed to cold metal. “C’mon, Gen, I’m real sorry. It was the only one I had, I’ll take it off, y’don’t gotta call it off!”_

_There’s muffled laughter behind the door. Ain’t that a kick to a man’s ego. “I will be right there- my visor- is fogged up.” He’s gasping through laughter and Jesse scowls. His face is so hot he can feel the tingle of it in his skin. He works the knot loose on his tie and takes it off, then stuffs it in his pocket. He’s popping the top button of his shirt when the door slides open. They look at each other: Genji with eyes shining and giggles bubbling over; Jesse with his face still cooling and his fingers fumbling._

_“Christmas was two weeks ago.” Genji says, like he needs to remind him._

_Jesse grits his teeth. “It was the only one I had handy.”_

_“Okay, cowboy.” He puts his visor back on, taking a steadying breath to calm the remainder of his laughter. “Let us go get these McNuggets, and then I will take you to buy a real tie.”_

_“Well I don’t gotta wear ‘em-”_

_“No, I think you will need one for our second date.” Genji says this as he brushes past, leading the way down the hall. As Jesse watches him walk away he knows that he’s in deep._


End file.
